Tropical Paradise
by pococo
Summary: You found me, you raised me, but I killed you. Even though you knew I would be your murderer you still raised me. Why? Why did you have to take me in? OC Antarctica and Tropical!Antarctica


_Italics_ is Present day

Normal text is past

* * *

Tropical Paradise

* * *

_How many times have I looked up at the sun and thought of nothing but you? Cheerful, happy, just the kind of person everyone wants to know. You didn't have to take me in, but you did, knowing what would happen when I would grow up. It was fate, wasn't it? I would grow up, and be the very thing that would destroy you in the end. _

_Yes, but you still loved me anyway. Because, we were a family. We were all family…._

_And now I look as the snow falls down on my land, and feel the stab of guilt that always goes through my heart. I had changed this place, but was it for good, or for the worst? Please tell me… Big Brother._

_

* * *

_

I looked up as the sun beat down on the shrubs and plants of so long ago. I don't remember before this time, it was like it didn't exist. My blue eyes roamed the immediate area, looking; calculating where I could go to hide from the animals which hunted here. My short blond ,silver like, hair moved with the breeze, unruly.

I heard a rustling as I looked over to a dense patch of shrubs. I was scared. What if it was one of the animals that ate meat? I would be dead. Tears stung my eyes as I closed them, not wanting to see what was to happen to me.

"Oh? What is this~~?" A cheery voice said. A person? I opened my eyes. He was standing right in front of me, smiling. When I looked up, I was momentarily blinded by the bright sun. But then my vision came back. His hair was a dark red like brown hair color and his blue eyes stared back into my own pair. He crouched down and put his hand on my head.

"What is your name little one? And what are you doing here?" I could tell he was confused. Why he was confused I didn't know. But he cleared up my confusion in a second after I was silent for a bit.

"You don't talk? Hm, I don't know who you could be. There are already the 7 lands and the leader so…. Who can you be?" He looked at me, then sighed. He winked at me. "Any way, who you are doesn't make a difference. I'll take care of you. I'm Mikhail Tica!" I stared at this Mikhail person. He didn't seem evil, like he would do harm to me. I smile at him. He just grinned stupidly back, as he grabbed my hand.

"If you are anything…." He grinned out. " You will be my successor!" Why? Why did he have to say that. But the gears of fate are already turning. It was unavoidable.

* * *

It was a hot day as always, 86 degrees (Fahrenheit). We were hiking through a dense forest. Mikhail turned to me, before telling me ", Its getting late, you want to stop for some food?" I just nodded at him. I haven't spoken a word to him.

He knew I accepted him as my family. He just grinned, before setting all of our sacks down. He then proceeded to take out his big bow. He used this bow when he hunted for animals. He turned to me before grinning. "Be back soon!" He walked away leaving me all too myself. I looked around, and sighed before folding my hands in my lap.

A little while later Mikhail returned to our camp with 2 bird like things. He smiled at me before putting some twigs in a pile and rubbing two rocks together. A spark ignited the twigs as I stared in wonder at it.

"So cool!" I exclaimed. Mikhail turned to me, shocked that I had spoken.

"You can talk?" He asked. I blushed, and nodded.

"Yes…" He just smiled at me.

"Well, that's good, that just means you are not mute!" He laughed out. So he wasn't angry with me?

"Your not… mad at me?" I asked, I looked away. He just continued to stare.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked.

"Because I refused to talk to you…" Tears pricked at my eyes. Why did I have to be such a cry baby? He just laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with that, my sister!"

"Sister?" He nodded.

"Yes, sister. And does this sister have a name?" A name? I don't have a name. At least I don't think I do.

"I don't have a name…" I whispered. He just looked at me.

"Everyone has a name!" He exclaimed. He looked at me seriously. Before taking my hands. "I'll give you a name!"

"W-wha?" I said.

"Eci! Your name shall be Eci Tica!" He laughed out, proud of his own work. I just looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, Big brother!"

"WAH! You called me Big Brother! Give me a hug Eci!" He then hugged me. I sighed in content.

* * *

"I think its about time you meet my 'Family'!" Mikhail told me one day, as I was looking out at the sea we had arrived at. There was birds flying around, diving every few seconds to get what ever they could from the sea. It was survival at its best.

"Your family?" I asked quietly. Wasn't I his family? What other family could he have?

"Yes, the other 7. They will be your family too you know…" He chuckled at my excited face.

"Really?!"

"Really…" He smiled at me.

"Maybe we should meet the America Twins first?" He mumbled to himself. I just stared at him. "Yes, South is closest and she always has her brother with her all the time…"

"Who are they?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Look, we represent the lands of this world. Just like I represent all the land we have traveled through these past few weeks…" I nodded. "When we first met, I told you if you were anything you would take over my spot as the one who represents this land. Which means you would take my job, see…?" I nodded, but then a thought stricken me.

"If I take over your job, where does that leave you?" I asked, scared. What would happen to him? I didn't want to leave him alone. I started sobbing.

"Its okay, Eci. Nothing will happen to me, I'll always be with you…" He soothed. I rubbed my eyes. But you knew something would happen didn't you? You knew what would happen but yet you promised….

* * *

"Hello, Mikhail…" A girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes smiled, as we walked up to her. She was where a simple cloth covering any private parts, the same as my outfit. She smiled at him, then noticed me. I was hiding behind my brother, peaking at her every couple of seconds.

"Who is this Mikhail, she cant be one of the _homo sapiens_, she's as developed as us," she stated. Mikhail just laughed.

"She is my successor!" He laughed out. I noticed that the girl stiffened.

"_Mikhail!_ You know what that means if you have a successor!" She yelled at him. He just sighed and pulled his hand through his dark red hair.

"I know Sou. I know, but I cant just _ignore_ her now could I?" Came his angry reply. Was I something bad? Mikhail didn't think so. But this Sou girl did.

"A-am I a bad girl?" I asked, sad. Mikhail quickly turned to me.

"No! Never think that!" He quickly replied back. I smiled a little at him.

"But she thinks I am…" I pointed to the girl. She just looked at me sadly.

"Its not that I think your bad its just when a replacement shows up it means…."

"_Stop Sou!_" Mikhail yelled at her. She looked at him, sadly.

"What is with all the yelling?" A deep voice asked. A male looking of around maybe 22 years of age, step closer to us. He had long brown hair, tied into a low ponytail and brown eyes. He looked a lot like the girl except he has russet colored skin.

"Nor, this girl with Mikhail is the future Antarctica!" She scoffed. I knew we probably weren't going to get along well.

"Really… Mikhail you know what that means right?" He asked, seriously. Mikhail just nodded. The man turned to me.

"Hey, I'm North America, South America's older twin Brother. Its nice to meet you. What's your name?" He asked, nicely.

"Eci…" I muttered.

"That's a nice name!"

"Big Brother gave it to me…" I smiled.

"Really, _big brother_, eh?" Nor smirked. Mikhail just scowled at him, as he put me behind him protectively.

"Yes, big brother…" Nor just laughed at him and then smiled.

"Just remember _big brother_, what it actually means to take care of that child…" Mikhail nodded.

"I will…."

* * *

We had proceeded to meet the rest of the family. Europe was a nice young girl who was into talking a lot. Asia was a man who was good at fighting and hunting. He preferred to use a thing called a sword. Africa was a nice man as well, he had good humor and was very humble. Australia was a girl and was very into animals. She really liked me.

We also met Pangea, who was apparently the 'Mother' of the Original Ones, which is what everyone is calling themselves. This is my new family. The only one who had a little bit of a problem with me was Sou, because apparently she liked Mikhail. I still don't understand what my being here was doing to him.

And I really didn't want to find out.

* * *

"Eci! Don't play in the water too long, you'll get sick!" My brother called out to me.

"Okay, Big Brother!" I yelled back as I swam around. I looked at all the fish and smiled. They were many different colors and they were like a rainbow. "Big Brother, can we have fish for the meal of the day?"

"Sure! Catch me some big ones okay!" I smiled.

"Of course I will!" I looked out at the ocean and found a huge block of frozen water. What was it? I didn't know, but I felt like I should.

--

I had caught 4 fish, which was a lot. Most of the time when I caught fish, I only caught one, forcing us to split the fish. I took this as a good sign.

"Eci, I need you to go get some wood for the fire okay?" I noticed that Mikhail was coughing a lot and I asked if he needed me to go get some herbs for him. He just waived me off and told me to get the wood. I looked at him worriedly, but ran off to get the wood. I looked around for the right pieces.

Ever since I met Mikhail my life had been great, I had someone to love someone to care about. He was my only family. I ran back to the camp, whistling happily. But then I noticed it was quiet. Usually, the camp wasn't quiet. There was always something to do, whether it was set things up, or just moving things around there was always some kind of noise happening.

I walked around, afraid. What had happened to him? Was my big brother alright? And then I found him, slumped next to a tree, coughing out blood.

"_Big Brother!_" I yelled out, running by his side.

"Eci… Hello," He laughed out. Tears spilt, rushing down my face like a waterfall.

"What's wrong, what's happening to you?!" I asked hurriedly. I wanted him to be okay, tell me we were going to stay together for ever, that we were going to grow up together. I started wailing. It was too much for my young heart to take.

"Eci… now listen here. I knew this was going to happen", but I wouldn't listen.

"No, no! Please, just stay alive! I want to be with you forever Mikhail!" I cried. Mikhail smiled at me.

"Look here, you said my name in stead of 'Big Brother'", he let out a small laugh. "Listen Eci, I knew when I first saw you that this was meant to happen. It just means my time of ruling this land is over and that you must take it over. Because you are here this land has a future…" I cried once more.

"No, no! If I can known this I would of killed myself and of let you live. If I knew this was what was going to happen I wouldn't of stayed with you!"

"See, this is why I didn't tell you…" He sighed, as he coughed up more blood. "Listen to me Eci, this is your land now do with it as you please, just please remember me?" He said, I took his hands, through my blurry vision I could see a faint smile.

"Of course Mikhail! Of course, I'll always remember you!" He smiled to me one last time.

"I love you Eci, you're the best little sister a continent could have…" He said with his last breath as I look at his now un moving body. I shook him a bit.

"Come on… please just wake up. Look at me, smile at me. Please, just one more time, big brother. Please…" I put my hands to my face as I cried for I don't know how long…

-

Sou cried on her brothers shoulder as I told them what happened. I knew she was sad, but she wouldn't be able to know how I felt. I was his murderer. My very being had killed him. I would never be able to live it down.

* * *

_After that many different things happened. My home was 'Discovered' meaning the humans had found my land when I looked around 16. I'm now a scientist, with all the knowledge Mikhail had taught me. I knew the basics of the world itself._

_All the originals had died off, leaving me with the now beings of the countries. I was the only continent left. It felt lonely at times, but I have new friends. The scientists are nice to me; I can even see Snow spirits and Ghosts. I usually talk to the ghost from the past explorers. But someday, I hope to see you as a ghost. Maybe I don't deserve it for what I did to you, but I want to see you smile again and I want to hear you say my name. _

"_Eci…" I turn around and stare at the being in front of me. It was a ghost, with silver hair, but with familiar blue eyes. The ghost smiled at me, as I felt the warmth of tears._

"_Mikhail…" The ghost floated over to me and hugged me._

"_Yes, Eci…" He said and I knew if he was still alive he would cry as well._

"_I love you Mikhail…" I whispear. He closed his eyes._

"_I know, I love you too Eci. Im happy I was able to see you this one last time", He pulled away and smiled once more to me._

"_No! Mikhail, don't leave me!" I cried out, he just smiled. His form started to fade._

"_Im sorry, but I must…" I stopped, as I just stared at him._

"_Don't leave me again. Please…"_

"_Eci… know it isn't your fault for my death. I was doomed to die all along… please, just injoy your life, 'kay?" He was almost gone. I let one lone tear slip out._

"_Okay, I wont!" I promised, I hugged him, his form disappearing. _

"_Goodbye…" He whispered. My arms went through air as I looked up into the sky._

"_Goodbye…" I too whispered, happy to have some solace._

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, not going to lie to you guys, but I did this becuase I RP Eci as an Original character. I wanted to explore her past and this is what I came up with. Do you think its okay? I dont know why I chose the name Mikhail. I like the name though. So yeah, review please but please dont flame. If you have any questions please ask!


End file.
